Tears
by Isabella-chan
Summary: Sacrifice is giving up something good for something better. That is was Lucy figured out. That is was Lucy is going to do. For her comrades sake. This is the Loke version, check out the Natsu version ;)


Tears

**I SO believe that it is going to happen something to Lucy with the curing Eclipse Plan. That I decided to write, a story. At the end of this story I came up with that I for my own purpose should do a Natsu version and a Loke version. **_This is the Loke version!_** Enjoy! And review, OH and Fairy Tail don't belong to me. **

She knew. As the buildings collapsed. As her friends was fighting, dying and protecting her. They all sacrificed them shelf. For her. Bleeding. Crying for the once the loved, for the once they lost. For her sake.

That she needed to do something.. to fix it all. To save her nakama, to save.. everyone. What was it now? _Sacrifice is giving up something good for something better_. Yeah, that was it. Natsu and the guild had told her to stay here. For her safety. Inside the city's church. With a sad expression she looked up at the colored church's window. As she heard the cries from fallen mages, she took a step towards the big church port.

She had made her decision. Forgive her for this, they would have to. She closed her eyes as the port closed behind her. She would have to see what she caused. Slowly her eyes opened. To the chaos of the city and the ruins. The body's.. that were torn apart, dead nakamas. Restraining her tears, she took a determent step against her decision, her end of the road.

Her determent steps increased and she found her shelf running. She threw up the castles gates and ran for the stone stairs. Finding her way up, she thought about it all. How she meet Natsu, how she became one of many in Fairy Tail. How she meet new people and made new friends. How she realized that her father was dead and that he really loved her. How they came to the Grand Magic Game, not expecting much. But ended up winning. All those happy memories. Her tears now running freely against her cheeks. She realized that she never would see them again. Natsu,Erza,Gray,Levy,Wendy,Happy,Mirajane… They would all be gone.

Shaking her head, no going back now! After entering a large room, she faced it. The Eclipse portal. She clenched her fist. She hold her breath and unattached her keys. All of the 12 keys. The last 2 keys, Libra and Pisces. She got them from Yukino when she died. It hurt her, but Yukino believed that she would be a good master or a friend, as Lucy liked to refer to them.

" Force Gates to open" she yelled. All of the sprits now summoned, unknown to the fact that this was the last time they would see her. She did not waste time, faced to Capricorn she said:

" You know what to do". He nodded, always knowing what was on her mind and in the future. Her spirits engrossed with their own talk, did not notice her sadness. She wanted to remember them as they were, always they're for her. But her most loyal sprit Loke noticed the look she gave.

" Lucy is something wrong?". As quickly as the question was asked the other sprits went quiet and focused on their master. Lucy smiled through her tears, as the sprits chocked watched their crying master. Quickly whipping her tears with her sleeve. She shook her head and determent said:

" I have made an decision". Confused her spirits tried to figure out what she meant.

Like puzzle pieces going together. Loke figured it out.

" Are you out of you're mind?!" he yelled trying to get to her only to be stopped by the other spirits. Regretful she looked down at the ground. She had not thought about it. That she would hurt him. He had opened up to her, she had been the first in many years to really get to know him and now she would be taken away from him just like Karen. Out of the grip of the other spirits he panted heavy. As they taught he had calmed down he walked to her. He pressed her hard to his chest. As she blushed at this she could suddenly feel wet drips falling at her forehead. With her head lifting up to face him, she saw what she never taught she would she, her beloved lion was crying.

With a grimace he looked down on her with his tears falling at her face. With only a whisper that she could hear he said:

" Why did you do this to me?" Why did you make me fall in love with you?" Chocked at his confession, she realized that if she didn't make him let her go now, she would not be able to resist to not stay.

" You need to let me go, Loke" she breathed out. He didn't listen, he only pressed her closer to his chest. At last he released her. He looked at her with an expression that made her heart break in to a million pieces. With all her strength she walked up to the portal. Not looking back. All her magic summoned at once. Nothing left. In one last attempt she closed the portal. And in her last moment she saw that her lion reached for her. But she never had the chance to feel his hand..

**Please review and read!**

**Thank you if you like the story or review it :)**

**Isabella-chans thoughts:**

**Ohoho, Damn a sad story! **

**Well, I don't know.. Do you think I should continue it?**

**Well, hope you like it :D**

**And thank you again for reading :) **


End file.
